Typically, the rates applicable to calls originating in the United States and dialed to overseas locations are much less costly than the rates applicable to calls originating from overseas locations and dialed to the United States. Also, the typical rates for US-origin international calls dialed to overseas locations are less than the rates applicable to calls originating from a first foreign country and dialed to a second foreign country. Therefore, what is needed is a system, method, and computer readable medium for overcoming the aforementioned problems and limitations.